


Talking in Your Sleep

by elixia13



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixia13/pseuds/elixia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder ponders the usefulness of Krycek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking in Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't write M/K--I don't usually even read it.  
> But I was driving down the road listening to the Romatics  
> "Talking in your Sleep," and I was struck with a  
> vision of a dark Mulder. My general problem with M/K is that  
> I don't like to see Mulder going with someone who I believe  
> is self-destructive for him. So, I kind of flipped things  
> around.

People who know about us, about my relationship with  
Krycek, think they know what's going on. They see my  
self-destructive tendencies. They see his green eyes,  
raven-black hair, body of an adonis. They think I've fallen  
prey to my darkness and my libido. They think I've fallen  
prey to Alex Krycek. They couldn't be more wrong.

Oh, I was weak once. When he was still my partner, when I  
couldn't see beyond Scully's abduction and my own heavy cloak  
of guilt. Back then I let those sweet green eyes lure me into  
respite, lure me into complacency. When I found out what he  
really was, I knew he intended to use me as a tool. Two can  
play that game.

So he comes to me now, without warning, defying planning  
or foresight. He comes to my bed, seeking to turn my body and  
soul to his ends. I lay pliant on the mattress and let him  
suck me. I devour him gladly in turn, for my time comes when  
he sags onto the sheets with his arm curled around me.

I do what I must to stay awake, to stave off the soporific  
of sex. Because, as I learned years ago, sweet Alex talks in  
his sleep. What he doesn't know, what I'll never tell him, is  
that a blow job is all I ever need of sodium pentathol when it  
comes to him. My bed is my best interrogation chamber.

He thinks he sleeps safely in my arms, but as I listen, he  
mumbles out his secrets, his plans, his past and his future.  
No longer the black-jacketed mystery he likes to think  
himself, Krycek is flayed open for me to read his insides  
like a prophecy, laid out for me to use.

&gt;From his nocturnal admittances, I know that he comes  
to me for safe haven. He sees in me hot coffee, warm bed,  
warm arms. I strive to satisfy him thoroughly with my mouth  
and hands because I don't want him to wake in the night to  
the very arctic coldness of my eyes upon him.

~x~x~x~x~

When you close your eyes and go to sleep

 

And it's down to the sound of a heartbeat

 

I can hear the things that you're dreaming about

 

When you open up your heart and the truth comes out

 

\--The Romantics


End file.
